Kevin Shinick
| birth_place = Merrick, New York | deathdate = | deathplace = | height = | othername = | homepage = | notable role = | academyawards = | emmyawards = | spouse = }} Kevin Thomas Shinick (born March 19, 1969 in Merrick, New York) is an American actor, writer, director and voice actor. He was the host of the PBS series Where in Time Is Carmen Sandiego? and is also one of the voice actors, writers and Co-Creative Directors of Adult Swim's Robot Chicken, for which he was nominated for an Emmy for writing on Robot Chicken: Star Wars 2. Biography Early life Shinick was born in the Long Island suburb of Merrick, New York. He attended Sanford H. Calhoun High School, along with fellow alumn Debbie Gibson, and continued onto nearby Hofstra University where he earned a Bachelor's Degree in both theatre and communication. Career A year after graduating college, Shinick received his first big job when legendary actor Tony Randall cast him in his Broadway production of The Seagull opposite Ethan Hawke, Laura Linney, Tyne Daly, Jon Voight and Tony Roberts. Subsequent Broadway plays followed, including Night Must Fall with Matthew Broderick, The School For Scandal with Tony Randall, The Government Inspector with Lainie Kazan and the Tony nominated productions of Timon of Athens and Saint JoanInternet Broadway Database: Kevin Shinick Credits on Broadway. In 1996, Shinick began entertaining television audiences as the host and Squadron Leader of the Emmy award winning television series Where in Time Is Carmen Sandiego?, a popular PBS show which launched him into Teen Magazines, onto trading cards and to the top TV Guide's list of "Top Ten Shows for Kids." in 1998 Shinick appeared in Kenan & Kel as the Bugman on Attack of The Bugman In 2002, Shinick served as writer and director for the multi-million dollarDoes Whatever a Spider Can production of Spider-Man Live! - A Broadway-style adaptation of the famed comic book hero that played to large venues such as Radio City Music Hall. The show embarked on a 40 city U.S. tour and has the distinction of being the country's first full length live-action stage show, based on the Marvel comic book character. In 2004, Shinick wrote, directed and starred in the feature film, "It's About Time," an award winningKevin Shinick romantic comedy in which Tony Randall makes his final appearance. Shinick has appeared on numerous television shows and also spent two years as Head Writer for Nickelodeon's On Air Promo division. He has written and performed for shows on E!, Spike TV, VH1, Nickelodeon and most recently Cartoon Network, where he is a writer and voice actor for Seth Green's Emmy winning animated sketch show - Robot Chicken. The August 31, 2008 episode of Robot Chicken, "Tubba Bubba's Now Hubba Hubba" features a "Where in Time" storyline. And in season four, Shinick is credited with being a Co-Creative Director in addition to writing. He was nominated for a 2008 Emmy award for his work as a writer on Robot Chicken: Star Wars Episode II, and won a 2008 Annie award for the same.Kevin Shinick He and Mark Marek have also created Mad (TV series), which premiered on Cartoon Network on September 6, 2010. References #Kevin Shinick at the Internet Broadway Database #Spider-Man Live! at Live Design #Kevin Shinick at the Internet Movie Database Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:People from Long Island Category:American game show hosts Category:American stage actors Category:Hofstra University alumni Category:American voice actors